Le Désir d'un Nain
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Sa main droite se leva alors précipitamment vers la petite chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'il n'avait jamais ôtée depuis son départ de la Lothlòrien lors de leur quête pour détruire l'Anneau Unique. Legolas le regarda faire, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres, sachant parfaitement ce que contenait le petit médaillon.


_Bonsoir, bonsoir,  
_

_Une nouvelle fois je viens présenter un de mes OS._

_ J'ai tenu à mettre un peu plus en avant le départ de Gimli et de Legolas vers les Terres Immortelles dans ce texte et donc ainsi, écrire une petite scène de retrouvaille entre notre nain préféré et l'Elfe qu'il apprécie tant ;)_

_J'espère que cet Os vous plaira !_

**_N_****_otes_****_:_**

_Cet Os est en quelque sorte une suite d'un autre Os, "**La Mélancolie d'un Elfe**", dans lequel je décris les derniers instants de Gimli et Legolas en Terre du Milieu. _

**_Note 2:_**

_Pour suivre toutes mes actualités, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur ma page facebook, "**La Plume de Syana**". _

_Je vous tiens au courant pour les écris à venir et joint aussi quelques montages photos pour illustrer mes fictions. N'hésitez à m'y rejoindre. Je serais ravie de vous y retrouver ! :)_

**_NOTE:_**_ Un très très grand merci à **La Petite Souris** d'avoir pris le temps de corriger mon Os malgré son emploi du temps chargé ! Merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'apportes ! :)_

* * *

**Le Désir d'Un Nain**

Gimli retint brusquement son souffle. Ses mains épaisses et vigoureuses qui avaient tant de fois manié la hache autrefois, se serrèrent avec force sur la rambarde du puissant bateau qui avait été expressément bâti par le Prince de Mirkwood, pour ce voyage. Avec sa pression forte et douloureuse, il tentait de masquer les tremblements qui avaient saisi ses doigts.

Ses yeux d'un brun si sombre, presque noir, ne quittèrent pas le paysage splendide et impressionnant qui se dressait devant-lui. Des Elfes, tous vêtus de blanc et d'argent, s'étaient paisiblement installés sur des roches en hauteur, riant et chantant avec gaieté de leurs voix mélodieuses, louant ainsi de tous leurs cœurs, la venue de ces deux fiers guerriers.

- N'ayez crainte, Gimli, fils de Glòin et ami des Elfes. Vous êtes plus que bienvenue sur ces Terres.

Le Nain sursauta promptement en percevant cette voix si douce s'introduire à l'intérieur de sa tête, sans toutefois se faire remarquer par son compagnon qui se tenait tout près de lui. Ses prunelles obscurcies par les années de guerre, balayèrent l'endroit, s'empressant de rechercher la propriétaire de ce timbre, si tendre et si délectable mais surtout qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à oublier malgré le temps qui était passé. Toutefois, la déception le gagna peu à peu en ne l'apercevant pas.

Son trouble ne fut cependant pas long à disparaitre lorsqu'il sentit les agitations soudaines de son compagnon derrière lui. Cela lui permit, durant un instant, de chasser les nombreuses pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui, un mince sourire éclairant son visage fortement barbu.

- Cela me parait si étrange d'être présent avec vous… Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer un jour être ici, murmura le Nain d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion qui le submergeait. Merci de m'y avoir emmené l'Ami…

- Merci à vous Gimli, répondit Legolas doucement, en lui offrant un tendre sourire. Je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait sans votre soutien durant ces derniers printemps… Et puis… Vous savez que cette faveur extrême ne vient pas seulement de moi, compléta le Prince Elfe d'un ton amusé. Je n'ai fait que soutenir de tout mon cœur cette considération que l'on vous a offerte. Car après tout, ce que vous avez accompli durant de très nombreuses années, ce n'est que légitime mon cher ami !

Le Prince de Mirkwood posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Le Nain émit un bref soupir de soulagement. Car après toutes les pertes de leurs proches qu'ils avaient tous deux endurés, plus rien ne l'importait que de rester avec son fidèle ami. Et aussi parce que ce voyage allait lui permettre de pouvoir enfin revoir le visage de cette Elfe. Un visage qu'il n'avait jamais su oublier. Un visage angélique qui était resté gravé dans son esprit.

Sa main droite se leva alors précipitamment vers la petite chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'il n'avait jamais ôtée depuis son départ de la Lothlòrien lors de leur quête pour détruire l'Anneau Unique. Legolas le regarda faire, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres, sachant parfaitement ce que contenait le petit médaillon si soigneusement dissimulé derrière ses vêtements : Trois cheveux d'or appartenant à la Dame de la Lothlòrien y trônaient précieusement.

- Nous arrivons ! Clama soudainement le Prince de Mirkwood en apercevant le rivage de ses yeux perçants. Venez mon ami ! Je crois qu'une délégation a été envoyée pour nous accueillir.

Le Nain suivit docilement son ami. Ils traversèrent tous deux le pont du bateau fièrement construit. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la terre ferme, une petite troupe d'une dizaine d'Elfes vint les accueillir. L'un d'entre eux, un sourire ravi peint sur son visage, s'approcha de Gimli et déposa un manteau léger et blanc comme la neige sur ses épaules. Le fil de Glòin le remercia en bafouillant, ému de ne lire aucune rancune, aucun dégoût dans leurs yeux, comme il l'avait grandement craint.

- Bienvenue à vous, Gimli, fils de Glòin et Ami des Elfes. Bienvenue à vous, Legolas, fils de Thranduil et Prince de Mirkwood, dit l'Elfe d'une voix extrêmement douce. Votre venue était attendue avec grande impatience. Je me nomme Lodor. Je suis chargé de vous emmener auprès de la Dame Blanche. Elle désire ardemment vous voir. Suivez-moi. Une fois que vous vous serez entretenu avec elle, je vous guiderais dans vos appartements pour vous restaurer et vous reposer de votre long voyage.

Les deux compagnons acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Gimli sentit son cœur se presser contre sa poitrine. Il marcha d'un pas lent, regardant autour de lui le décor somptueux et verdoyant qui l'entourait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il lui semblait que son corps devenait subitement moins lourd, que les tremblements cessaient de s'insinuer autour de ses membres, comme si le Nain venait à retrouver peu à peu une certaine agilité, une certaine jeunesse et que les traits de son visage se détendaient progressivement

Le dénommé Lodor les emmena sous un porche en fleurs. Des cascades coulaient paisiblement à côté, offrant un bruissement doux aux oreilles du Prince et du Nain. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil avide autour de lui et aperçut immédiatement plusieurs Elfes de grandes statures, assis autour d'une table, certains discutant joyeusement et d'autres jouant gaiement un morceau de harpe tout en chantant avec délice.

Les chants et la musique cessèrent lorsqu'ils furent présentés à eux. Et devant le silence qui s'installait, Gimli la distingua aussitôt parmi les autres. Elle était là, assise sur une vaste méridienne au centre de l'espace, le dos bien droit. Elle lui parut à cet instant plus belle que jamais et le souffle lui manqua brusquement lorsqu'elle posa ses prunelles azures sur lui, un sourire empli de malice s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue à vous mes amis. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir après tant d'années ainsi qu'honorés. Votre venue signe la fin en Terre du Milieu des labeurs et des peines de la Fraternité de l'Anneau. D'autres événements surviendront sur ces Terres que vous avez chèrement défendues, mais cela ne vous concerne désormais plus. Vous êtes sur ces Terres-ci pour y goûter un repos éternel amplement mérité.

- Merci… Merci… Murmura Gimli touché par ses paroles et subjugué par sa beauté.

Galadriel émit un petit rire discret, consciente du bonheur qu'éprouvait le Nain en ce moment. Elle se leva de son siège et vint alors vers lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, elle se releva avec grâce, lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le guider et lui faire visiter les Terres qu'ils allaient désormais peupler. Gimli s'empressa d'accepter en bafouillant, les joues rouges sous sa barbe.

Legolas croisa son regard. Un sourire éclaira son beau visage elfique. Un sourire empreint de joie mais aussi de mélancolie qui surpris quelque peu le Nain. Le Prince de Mirkwood les laissa ensuite partir plus en avant, s'attardant un instant sur le paysage au loin. Un vent doux caressa son visage alors qu'il murmurait ses derniers adieux à la Terre du Milieu, balayant brusquement toute trace de chagrin qui l'envahissait depuis un certain temps.

Désormais, il allait pouvoir vivre en paix, loin de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

* * *

_Vous voila arrivez à la fin de cet Os. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plût ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par Reviews ou en message privé. _

_A très bientôt pour d'autres écris ! :)_


End file.
